


Deception

by Jeonsa_Korea_2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Earth Years don't camute, F/M, Hermoine and Nico Love Each-Other, Nico is Chaos' son, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonsa_Korea_2003/pseuds/Jeonsa_Korea_2003
Summary: What happens when Nico finds out his true Heritage, and The wizards get involved.Read to find out.(HECO PAIRINGS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/gifts).



> My first try at writing a fic! Please comment and leave kudos!

PROLOGUE 

Smoke and fire burned all across the planet of Statia. The desperate mother looked around for anywhere to hide her precious child. She knew she could survive the fire just fine but her lovely boy might not. And she wasn't willing to give him to Void 'never in a milliuem will that bastard get my little prince'She thought her eyes giving off a determined spark.

"My prince, my little Nico be safe, mama loves you"

She whispered to the innocent child in her arms sleeping peacefully.And she let go of her precious boy and placed him in the ROCKET set for earth, and shouted with a voice full of love and cracking with emotion

"FOR NICO!"

Her warriors repeating this blessing and charged.  
______________________________________________________ CHAPTER 1 ______________________________________________________

Nico paced on the neath not even feeling at peace in the rolling waves and the salty air 'this is posiden territory' the waves seem to whisper 'you don't belong here' that was what Nico had been feeling all this live you don't belong ANYWHERE! Nico woke in a cold sweat getting up from his bed, he heard a strange noise at the door and he opened it to reveal a stunning lady in robes of black with gold lining rimming the sides and a stunning gauntlet woven into her chocolate brown hair like a crown.

"Hello "

"um.....i think you have the wrong apartment"

"No I'm looking for Nico DiAngelo."

Nico slowly backed away form the door warily.

"Who are you ?"

"Always so wary just like your father ....."

the lady trailed off dreamily.

Nico couldn't exactly place the tone of her voice usually the monsters said it in a tone of digust but this woman said it in a tone of ....... love?

"Excuse me but Who Are You "

Nico said forcefully.

"You wouldn't know me my little prince "

using the nickname that Nico sometimes heard in his dreams.

"Pardon me but do I know you?"

Nico said backing away and having the urge to slam the door in the beautiful ladies face and go eat pizza and have an Avengers Marathon and not have to worry about demons or ghosts or his dad.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I am hear to talk about your mother"

Nico paled and thought of all the hard spots in his life she had to hit that one the one he cant remember at ALL.

"What about her ?"

Nico said angrily not bothering to keep the annoyance and anger out of his voice.

"Because I'm your Mother"

"LIAR!"

Nico cried .

"My darling boy I'm sorry, it is for the best, believe me"

"But if your my mother then, who was the Italian women in the room with my father, the one Zeus killed ?"

" My child that was me, I was the one in the room with Hades, he was trying to convince me to stay on earth and help protect you, you see nico."

Then all of a sudden a beautiful lady with a long black dress and black eyes, long black hair with black stilettos on.

"MOM! it really is you!!!."

Nico ran and jumped into his mother arms, tears running down his pale white cheeks.

" But,But how, how are you alive i watched you die, the bolt, you you.

" Nico, my child I was alive long before the bolt was even made that little pratts bolt cant hurt me."

" you see you see now who i am nico I'm,"

"CHAOS!!!!, Its you its really you, the queen of the universe, creator of all things!"

"Yes, my son yes I am everything you say but think, if I am he creator and your my son that makes you the prince of the universe and heir to the throne if I am to fade!"

"Wh..... I um ...... uh, what do you mean, how can I be the prince and heir to the throne, I, Im just Nico di angelo how could I."

" You are my only true son Nico you are half god, half primordial, thats why we put you in the lotus casino, you were to powerful, If Void were to find out I had a son with Hades he would kill your father and I couldnt let that happen, but now I can come and Welcome you back ,because Void is defeated, it took 19 long years but he is gone you and i and your father can go live in the planet statia my home where you were born, My son please come with me, come back to your kingdom your people need you. "

"I cant just pack up and leave, I have friends here, a house."

" Please my son, I beg you come back!"

Nico looked into his mothers eyes tears running down her beautiful face

" I will come, mother,"

"Nico! My boy, thank you, my son is coming home she said happily, her face shining with joy she held Nicos hands and they evaporated into thin air heading towards the planet Statia.


	2. Chapter 2

___________________________________________________CHAPTER 2_______________________________________________________

[ Sixteen chaos years later ( 160 earth years)]

I walked along the halls of my mother castle, admiring the large diamond walls and paintings of the Romans and Greeks heroes,

" Nico, my son , would you please join me in the throne room in 15 minutes"

my mother spoke over mind messaging.

' O f course ,"

and started walking to the throne room knowing my clumsy self it would take me at lest at 15 minutes to find the throne room, even after living here for sixteen years I still do not know my way around this huge castle.

________________________________________________LINE BREAK (Sorry guys)__________________________________________________

[ 15 MINUTES LATER]

I walked into the throne room to see my mother looking over some papers in her desk.

"You called mother" I stood in attention

"My son I need you to do something for me, I need you to go to the Wizarding world to protect a certain wizard there from your brother, Thomas,"

"Who? Why would anyone need to be protected from Tommy he wouldn't do any serious damage?"

" His name is Harry he is about 15 an-"

" Ooo you mean Hermione friend Harry Potter."

" You know him?"

she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I am afraid do I don't know him personally but remember a couple years ago when I had to go and get the resurrection stone for D, well I met this girl Hermione and we got along very well I've been seeing her for about 4 yrs or so now and shes friends with this potter kid,"

I said blushing furiously

"Ahhh! well I see" (eyebrows raised LOL)

" very well then, you must assist this Harry Potter boy with your brother, "

"Now you must hurry or the feast will have already ended and you cant make can entrance!

she smiled

" OK!"

I laughed and went/shadow traveled to the one place I thought Id never return, HOGWARTS!


	3. Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Chapter 3)

12/26/15

11:30 AM

I shadow traveled to just outside of the great hall doors. I could hear the headmaster calling on the last first years to be sorted. I chuckled here I go, I pushed open the doors with a bang! and i could tell that all eyes were on me then I heard a small voice almost like a whisper

"Nicci?" I looked towards the voice an saw her,

"hello Mia, miss me?"

I saw tears start to form in her eyes as she got up and ran down the long aisle way between tables towards me and tackled me in a hug

"How are you here? I thought you werent coming back to earth for a while?"

I smiled at her

"Ill tell you later but right now we have an audience and some very pissed red heads by the look of it"

I chuckled as she blushed and whispered in my ear

"be nice those are my friends"

I turned my head and whispered back

" Arnt I always?"

she hit me on the shoulder shaking her head and smiling just as we reached the front of the hall.

"Dumbledore have you been informed then?"

the old man smiled

"Welcome nico we were afraid you werent going to arrive"

I smiled

"Im here arnt I?"

A man with black hair who I recogonised as Snape stepped in

" Nico..... How are you my boy its been many years yes?"

I smiled

" indeed it has been"

I turned back to dumbledore

" You will be sorted now please step up to the stool."

I ascended the steps and sat down on the old rickety stool that had to be like as old as me if not more and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"AWWWWW, you are very powerful and special you are older then even are mother Hecete goodness me I must say it is an honor Son of Chaos Prince and heir to the throne of the universe what may I do for you as I can not properly sort you will you please do

me the honor of picking the house of your choosing?"

Everyone must of been looking at me because I had such a confused expression on my face.

"Why can you not sort me properly?"

" I was told by your mother not to read your mind as it could have dire consecquces and i must read your mind to properly sort you so it is up to you which house you choose but if you wish for my suggestion then from what I have seen out of you and heard in legends I suggest gryffendore or slytherin but of course as you know hermione is in gryfindore so I imagine you may choose that and harry potter is also in gryffindore."

" gryfinndore it is then"

just then I no longer heard the hat speak through my mind but out loud yelling

"GRYFINDORE!!!!!"

I stood up as one of the tables from the left cheered it was covered in red and gold and there at the front sat hermione as she had sat back down after I was being sorted.

"Nicci! come sit here!"

hermione patted a seat next to her I smiled graciously happy not to be standing there looking like a fool and went to sit down I gave her a hug and wrapped my arm securly around her back resting my hand on her side.

" Nicci, this is Ginny,"

she pionted to a red headed girl sitting next to her smiling.

" Hello, nice to make your accquatince ma'm"

she blushed and looked away hermione piched me and I could tell she was getting jealous so I rested my head on her shoulder kissing her cheek.

She smiled and continued with her introduction

"This is Ron,"

she pointed to another red head

"and Harry."

I looked at the black haired green eyed boy and felt surprised

"Hes the one who is suppose to save all of you wizards?"

the boy glared at me

"Nicolas!! be nice!"

hermione slapped my on my leg"

"Owww woman youre abusive!"

she slapped me again except this time on my shoulder lightly

" you know you love me"

she smiled

"Wait! are you guys like, together?"

the red haired girl asked i think her name was ginny.

Hermione blushed and shook her head

" you have to take that up with him if you want to know I was told to keep it a secret>"

ginny looked at me expectantly

"Now Mia your making it sound as if I didnt want anyone to know i was dating you, you know why I asked that."

she nodded her head and sset it on my chest

"I know but still"

" ok I'm confused so you are or you arnt?"

the red head boy who was currently glaring at my hand on hermiones side

"Yes, she is mine."

the boy just glared at me harder not saying anything

" ok, well on that note nice to meet you umm...."

" Nico, Nico DiAngelo "


End file.
